nonexistent
by srogers
Summary: Everyone has a past... so what happened to Bella Swan's?"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Well, Ms. Dwyer, looks like you finally got your new start. Your new name will be Isabella Swan and we have taken the liberty of changing all your files for you. I can assure you that Mr. Black will never be able to find you again. And be careful with whoever you decided to let in your life."

"Thanks, sir," I responded politely as possible for someone who was having to restart her whole life over. I'm pretty sure it sounded harsh but I was beyond caring at this point. I was ready to move on and escape my past once and for all.

"No problem, Ms. Swan. And I look forward to never having to hear from you again," he laughed at his own joke, but I understood that he was serious. Detective Ramirez has been working with for a while and he didn't want to have to change my name, but some things couldn't be avoided. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and suffered the consequences.

"Goodbye Ms. Swan." He then shut the door behind him and left to get ready.

_**3 months later…**_

Oh,New York! It had been three months since I restarted my life and things had been going splendidly. I enjoyed my job; it wasn't the most exciting thing being a freshman English teacher, but I loved the student and the thrill they got when they understood something. I had made a few friends which is good for me because I am usually not the people person. I had a pretty nice apartment for a decent price; a hard thing to find in New York. All in all, life was pretty nice. "Oof!"

And with that one fall, my life forever changed…


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, will you just leave me alone?" I said to my over-sized monster of a brother in a very annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry, Eddiekins, but I really think you need to find someone; even if she (or he if you're like that) is just a bed buddy. Being all alone cannot be healthy."

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!" I roared, "I am not nor will I ever be gay! I do not need to be seeing or sleeping with anyone to be happy! Besides, with all this stupid FBI training, you know I would looking her-"

"-or him-"

"SHUT UP! I would end up looking her background history up only to be disappointed when she is like a prior drug addict or something crazy like that."

"You know, Edward, Emmett is right on some level. You've been lonely much too long. Even Emmett "I sleep with everything that has boobs" Cullen over here has found somebody to be with," my other brother stated calmly.

"Jasper, my man, when did you get here? And I am very happy that you agree with me. And I do not sleep with anything that has boobs. She has to be under 50 has well!"

"Okay, while Emmett laughs at his ridiculous joke, I am going be heading out. Tanya is out this week, so I should be able to get some work done. I swear, some girls just don't take no for an answer."

"Well, thank about what we-"

And with that, I shut the door in Emmett's face. I realized that they only cared about me, but that was just too much for a Monday morning. But maybe I should start looking for someone. I was well established at work, I was beginning to have more time for my music, and I have finally got my dream apartment. I think I just might be-

"Oof!"

I found myself on the ground looking into the eyes of the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my 23 years of life. Geez, I must have been so into my thoughts I didn't notice her.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" the woman said, a beautiful blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh, it is quite alright," I responded, "I should have been watching where I was going. I have been known to get lost inside my mind." And you eyes, I thought to myself.

"I have been known to trip over air myself," she let out a small giggle and suddenly I wanted to hear it again and again. "Where are my manners? I'm Bella Swan." What a perfect name…

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Is your full name Bella or is it short for something?"

"Isabella, but it seemed way too formal and fancy for a simple girl like me. Anywho, I'd hate to leave, but I really am going to be late for work. I have 15 minutes to make it across town. But wait, I needed her number!

"Can I have your number? I' would love to find out more about you over coffee."

"Sure thing. It's 678-999-8212. Call me later and I'll see if I have any room open. After all, I'm a busy woman." She let out a small laugh and it sounded like the tinkling of bells, and it was the most beautiful sound ever created. She then winked at me and took off. Wait a minute; she was totally flirting with me! I take back what I said earlier; I'd have to kiss Emmett for opening me up to the idea of dating!

As I headed to the hospital (I was interviewing a witness this morning), I decided that this was going to be a pretty excellent week. I would call her tomorrow as not to seem pathetic, and set up a date for Wednesday or Thursday, preferably Wednesday. I could only go so long without seeing her.

* * *

**Kay guys, I know it's super short, but I pinky promise as I get more into the story they will get longer. I just have to set everything up until I can really get into the plotline.**

**I hope I did okay with EPOV. I figure most of the story will have to be in EPOV because Bella knows everything and it would be no fun if we didn't have to figure things out. I kind of gave you a clue with the prologue but it gets way crazy, I swear. Well that's it, I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

I walked up to the nurse's station and the receptionist started to eye me the second she saw me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. What can I do for you today?" she question in what I'm sure was supposed to sound sexy or whatever, but after hearing Bella's immaculate voice, I'm not sure anything could ever compare. Besides, her voice sounded worse the nails on a chalkboard.

"I need Mike Newton's room number, please."

"Are you family?"

"No, ma'am."

"Please don't call me ma'am. That makes me feel like my mother and my body sure as hell don't look like my mother's," she said in a _very_ suggestive voice. "Anyway, he's in ICU, so you simply can't visit him unless you family."

"Jessica, was it?" I asked making my voice huskier which Rose had once said makes the ladies go crazy, "It is very important that I see Mr. Newton. I promise I will not let anything happen to your job."

She seemed frozen for a moment and then, "Yes, sir. He's in room 257. Um… it's right down the hall."

"Thanks. See you around…maybe," I stated letting my voice get just as suggestive as hers, except I would never _ever_ be with her when I could have Bella. Speaking of Bella, I wonder if I call sooner if she would think I was creepy or had no life…

* * *

"So, I was totally about to bang this freakin fine chick, something Dwyer I think. Well I dunno actually. All I know is she was fine. Anyways, she's all like, 'Wait! I got a boyfriend.' And then I was like, 'Honey, I don't care. If he tries to disrupt me I'll be his ass.' She relaxed after that. So I totally got her naked and about to go underneath me and then, BAM! Outta nowhere, this huge dude appears! I mean big, like, like the hulk. And she's dating him! I so was not going to even try to-"

And this guy just kept rambling on and on and on… and his use of this girl was terrible! I would never treat a lady like that. Worse off, he really needed to get to the important part. I needed to hear about the actual attack.

"-and then he had this-"

"Mr. Newton, could you please state the attack from the very beginning. You can skip everything until he actually started abusing her: verbally or physically. Whichever came first. And if you could please try to remember her name, it would really benefit us."

"Okay, man, I'll try my hardest. I can only promise so much, I did it my head, but it was totally worth it. I almost beat his-"

I let out a small cough to let him know I was interrupting, "The fight between the other man and the lady, please." I said it nicely but forcefully.

"Okay, okay. No need to get upset. So this bug guy, I think she called Jacob, yeah definitely Jacob, bursts in looking mad as hell. 'Get off my girl, bitch,' he screams at me. Yeah, like his girl was so innocent. 'Isabella!' he practically bellows out. Which I didn't get because her name was Bella, not Isabella, but then I got that Bella was a nickname so it was all good, Bella, um, Bella, um… Dwyer! That's it, Bella Dwyer! Hah - I'm so smart… Anyways, on with the story. So Jacob grabs Bella and hauls her out the house. He's mighty mad at this point. And I didn't follow cuz this kid could beat me to a pulp.

"So I kinda go all James Bond and roll across the floor and hide behind poles and all of that junk. So I come to a window and the fool's got her right outside the window. So I peek out and he punches her in the face and she likes falls to the ground and tears up and all that shit and I feel all kinds of bad because I'm just over hear letting her get beaten up so I straighten up, give myself a pep talk, and head out.

"So I'm out there and I go 'Dude, back up. She doesn't deserve that crap.' And he turns around and 'BOOM!!' right into my face and I just knew he broke my jaw, which he did. Anyway, I give a few decent punches, but this guy is big, like I mean huge! He punched me a little and I fell to the ground, he kicked me and apparently stabbed me and then I passed out. When I woke up, I was here."

Oh, I felt terrible for this girl. No one deserves to be treated that and way. Also, although I severely dislike this man, I respected him for standing up to this man despite his size. I don't know if I could have done that.

* * *

Mr. Newton had told me that he was pretty sure that the victim's name was Isabella "Bella" Dwyer (which by the way reminded me of Bella Swan and how I would kill anyone who even thought of touching her in any way she didn't want) and that the alleged rapist was Jacob (surname unknown). As I sat down with my laptop to do the required background searches, I was very inclined to Bella's. However, I liked her way too much for just meeting once and so I decided if she had any skeletons, she would tell me.

"Okay, let's see what we got," I mumbled under my breath as I researched Isabella Dwyer. "Woah…" Isabella had a very long page. What on earth had happened to this poor girl?

"…Ms. Dwyer was placed in witness protect plan under alias…" I didn't really care about what her alias was for now. If I needed to talk to her, I would check.

"…said to have viciously attacked by boyfriend, Jacob Black…" Ah! So Jacob Black was his full name. Black sounded a little familiar to me; I would have to ask Carlisle about that.

"…parents decease; allegedly murder by an intended car crash - never proven true…" Oh gosh, I had to get off this page. I was starting to feel like someone had done this to me personally.

Okay, let's find out all about Jacob Black.

"…allegedly attack girlfriend of three years, Isabella Dwyer…" I already knew that stupid computer.

"…accused of killing Phil and Renée Dwyer; accusation was never proven true…" How did no on manage to get this guy.

"…was arrested and posted bail; hearing was never held…" How did that happen? This search seemed to be making more questions instead of asking them.

This whole time, my brain was telling me to search Bella Swan. Some part of me felt as if something was wrong with her and I just have to prove myself wrong. So I clicked in the box and typed,

"Bella Swan"

* * *

**Okay, I feel evil, but c'mon! The story is finally starting to developed and we learned a little about Bella. Now I think I made it pretty obvious how Isabella Dwyer was, but my friend didn't get it, so if you don't quite get the picture yet, don't worry. I'm no spoiler. (No matter what Stephifruit says!) Okay, tell me what you think. If it sucks, I can't make it better if no one tells me.**

**And I'll update as soon as I can. Pinky Promise :]**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**EPOV**

"_Bella Swan."_

Nothing. That's what I got. Nothing. According to my computer, she didn't exist. Bella Swan was not to have been heard of. What the hell? OH WAIT! Bella was probably short for something… Isabella I'd assume just like my client. Okay, here we go. Searching Isabella Swan.

Nothing. Again. She didn't exist. Hmm. Maybe something was wrong with this computer. Perhaps she was involved in something so guarded that I would need the computers over at headquarters to find out about it. Well, I had to talk to Emmett and Emmett just happens to be over at HQ. Well, let's go.

* * *

"She'd have to be in some deep shit to have to use the HQ computers to find her. Are you sure you spelled it right? I mean, you do suck at typing…" Emmett said.

"I do not suck at typing and unless she spells it weird then I'm 100% sure. Gosh!"

"Well, no need to get all pissy. Anyways, shouldn't you be focusing on this case? Jacob Black sounds like a not so nice man."

"Oh course he isn't nice, Emmett," Jasper cut in, appearing form no where.

"Dude, where the hell did you come from?"

"My mother about 25 years ago."

"Ha, you are so funny Jazzy.

"Oh _Emmie_ hush it. Only Alice is allowed to call me that."

"Oh no you didn't!" Emmett all but screamed at him.

"Gosh, you three are such children. Remind me why I hired you?" Oh no, it was our boss.

"Hey Carlisle, my man, what are you doing here? Not that I mind your presence at all, but you, um, usually take Mondays off and with Esme being pregnant and all-"

"Emmett, I think it would be best if you just shut up. I just came to talk to Edward about this case. I was informed that Isabella Dwyer is part of the WPP **(A/N Witness Protection Program)** and therefore under an alias. I think it would be quite necessary to find out if this Michael Newton is telling anything close to the truth.

"Now, the government was informed of some terrorist threat and now only superiors can access alias and it takes forever, but I have quite a few conections, so I should be able to have it to you by tomorrow and if not Wednesday at the latest. So you can head home for the day. Maybe actually sleep for once in your life."

"Sure, that fine. Thanks, Carlisle. I could use an early day." I replied sincerely.

"Trust me, I know that." He stated with a laugh.

* * *

_Just call her. _

_She is _not_ going to think you are a total loser. _

_It will be good for her to know you're interested._

_Okay, I'm doing it._

_**Ring, Ring.**_

"_Hello?"_ I gasped as I heard the incredibly angelic voice answer the phone.

"Um Bella? It's me, Edward. I was wondering if you possibly wanted to go get coffee for your lunch break? Or maybe an actual lunch if you're hungry."

_Great Edward, couldn't sound stupider. _

"_I'd love to go out for coffee. Can you meet at French Press? It's right off Hickory."_

_**SCORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"I know right where that is. Meet you in like 15 minutes?"

"_That's perfect_."

Now what to wear?

* * *

"… And that is how Alice, all by her lonesome, managed to redo the entire McDonald's setup."

I probably should have been paying closer attention to her story, but her lips were so mesmerizing that all I wanted to do was kiss her. And I might have, but this dang coffee shop was so crowded and I didn't want our first kiss to be in front us a bunch of people.

"Well, that Alice would love my brother's fiancée, Rosalie. She always said whoever came up with the idea needed to be sent to heaven."

_And I was rewarded with a laugh!_

"I had a great time, Edward, but if I don't hurry I am going to be late and the boss doesn't like too much."

_No, don't go!_

"I guess I'll let you go then. Can we do this again?"

"I would love that. Call me later."

"Can do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_Dang, she is amazing. Maybe it's a computer glitch? _

* * *

**The Next Day…**

_**6:30am**_

_**RING RING RING**_

_God, who is calling me this early? _

_Oh dearie, it's Carlisle. Wait! I sound like my mother…_

"Hey Carlisle, what's up?"

"_I have the alias for Isabella Dwyer."_

"Well, what is it?"

"_I'm not allowed to tell you over the phone. It can only be done in person. These new rules are really bothersome."_

"Fine, I'm on my way."

I changed my clothes in a hurry and rushed down to the building, only to find the elevators broken. I hate the stairs!

"Can you tell me the name now?" I asked impatiently.

"Isabella Swan."

_**WAIT! WHAT?**_


End file.
